


Threat

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt requested on Tumblr: Threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

The team was out at a club. Everyone had a drink in hand and was laughing because of Rossi’s story, something everyone had already heard a few times before, but alcohol made it seem new and funny again. It had been a rough case in the south of the country, and the entire team needed to unwind a little bit. It had been a week since you had all come back, but the mood at the office had been so gloomy that Garcia and Morgan proposed a night out for the whole family.

And so here he was: Reid was sipping his drink and, instead of paying attention to the retelling of the story, he allowed his eyes to wander around the table, until his gaze stopped at your beautiful face. You were laughing the hardest since it was actually your first time hearing what Rossi was saying, and the corners of his lips involuntarily turned up. He realised what he was doing and immediately averted his eyes. You just looked so cute with that big smile on your face and with your eyes closed, clutching Prentiss’ arm to keep you steady.

The team had claimed a table at the far end of the place, near the bar and dance floor, but far enough to at least be able to talk a little over the loud music. None of the booths had been empty, so you settled on a high table and remained there for a good half hour standing up. But, after a few stories, Garcia and Prentiss were becoming a little impatient and wanted to hit the dance floor. They had been eyeing a few possible candidates with whom to have a good time already, and they were receiving a few looks and smiles in exchange.

Once Rossi finished, they nodded at each other, and then Garcia grabbed JJ’s arm while Prentiss grabbed yours, dragging the reluctant women away from their male companions.

‘Ah, there they go,’ Morgan sighed as he finished their drink. ‘Those guys had been eyeing the girls for such a long time, I thought Garcia was going to run towards them the minute Rossi stopped talking.’

‘She _was_ getting restless,’ Hotch commented as well, and turned to Rossi. ‘Dave, you should really start telling some new stories, my friend, we all know them by heart.’

But before Rossi had time to defend himself, Morgan interjected.

‘Well, well, well, would you look at what (Y/L/N) caught!’

The three men turned their heads at what Morgan said, and Reid felt his heart sink at the sight that awaited him. Garcia and Prentiss were lost somewhere on the dance floor, JJ was at the bar, rejecting another guy as she waited for a drink, and you were standing a little away from her, chatting with a tall, blue-eyed guy. He was probably charming as well, the men thought since they could see your profile and it seemed like you were laughing at what he was telling you.

Morgan decided to see where the girls were, and get someone to dance with himself, while Hotch and Rossi resumed their previous conversations and remained at the table so that you wouldn’t lose it. Reid, however, could not take his eyes off of your form again, but for a completely different reason. He saw you taking your phone out of your pocket discreetly and typing something really quickly while the guy was asking the bartender for two drinks. He, then, felt his own cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

He unlocked the screen and saw that he had a text from you that read _“Help”._ His blood went cold for a second and then his body was moving towards you as fast as he could without alerting the guy that was now towering over your body, trying to get you to drink whatever he had ordered for you.

‘... come on, gorgeous, just one drink, and maybe a dance, and I promise I won’t bother you again,’ his smile, which seemed charming from afar, now made Reid’s blood boil in anger. It wasn’t a confident smirk; it was more of a sly smile.

You were about to decline his offer, _again,_ when you felt a hand on your waist. You were about to punch whoever it was that had dared invade your personal space when a pair of lips reached the side of your head and a familiar voice said:

‘Hey, honey, I was wondering what kept you entertained over here,’ you looked up and smiled at Reid’s handsome face. You were so relieved to see him next to you, you stood on your tip toes and kissed his cheek, causing a blush to spread in both of your cheeks.

‘Spence! Yes, sorry. I was going to go back with our drinks when this... _gentleman,’_ you directed your cold eyes at him but then smiled when you moved them back to Reid’s face, ‘came to talk to me.’

‘I see,’ he smiled at you again before addressing the guy, now standing awkwardly in front of you two. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Dr Spencer Reid. You are?’

‘Pete,’ he answered quickly.

‘Well, thank you, Pete, for entertaining my girlfriend, but I can take it from here. Have a good night,’ he finished with a wave of his hand but made no attempt to move from his spot next to you.

Pete, now you knew, nodded his head and had no choice but to run away to his group of friends, who were laughing at him at their booth. You turned and hugged Reid around the neck.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you! I had no more ways of saying “no” to him!’ you released his neck and looked him in eye while he still had his hands on your waist.

He was just looking down at you, not saying anything, and then he buried his face on your neck. You put your hands on his back, not knowing what had caused that kind of reaction.

‘Reid?’

‘I’m sorry that happened and that you had to ask for help. I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off of you, (Y/N).’

‘Hey,’ your stomach made a flip at the way your name rolled off his tongue, but you ignored it for the time being. ‘It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. As I said, the only way he was going to back away was if I had a man next to me, so I texted you.’

‘Was it because Morgan was not at the table?’ he asked quietly. His breath was so warm against your neck.

‘What? I didn’t even notice he was gone. I couldn’t see our table from here,’ you answered honestly. Truth be told, asking Morgan hadn’t even crossed your mind at the moment.

He squeezed your form one more time and let go of you. You gave him an encouraging smile, grabbed his hand and walked back with him. You dropped his hand before you reached the team’s table and chatted with him for the rest of the night.

Maybe the poor guy hadn’t been a real **threat** , but you were not going to complain about this new development.


End file.
